Why Did it Have to be Dark
by Kitsune634
Summary: Lex took everything from me; the chance of a normal life, my chance of happiness and a home and now he's taken my hope. I want to fight it but I keep drowning in the darkness. And in the darkness is a shadow that keeps pulling me in. SEQUEL TO WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE PINK. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

"So what you're telling me, is that deep down I know it's my fault and I'm just 'projecting' the blame on to others?" I asked in an unamused tone.

"Precisely."

"So me getting kidnapped as a baby was my fault? My brother, the only person I ever thought was there for me, turning out to be another kidnapped kid that ends up attacking me is my fault? Lex freakin' Luthor using my body as his own little remote controlled toy is my fault?" He began sinking into his chair as my tone hardened.

"Well when you say it like that-"

"It makes it obvious why you never became a psychologist. I got news for you, the system wasn't rigged, you're just an idiot." I left a ten on the counter as I finished my drink. I got off my stool and left the bar, the bell on the door ringing as I swung it open.

I liked this part of town. It was as messed up as my life. Everyone here has seen about everything and didn't even look twice at me. It was ideal considering my condition. The bars down here would let just about anyone who could pay in. They needed the business and we needs the treatment only alcohol could give.

I wasn't far off 18. A few more weeks and I won't feel so rebellious.

I passed an alley and a figure slipped out, walking beside me. "There bartender no help again?"

"How'd you guess?"

"I know they aren't as wise as they are in the movies." He walked ahead and stopped right in front of me, facing me with a wide grin. "I could help though."

"How?"

"A good way to handle anger is to vent. There's enough scum in this neighbourhood you remarkably call home. Why don't you put that armour to good use?" As much as I like the idea, it sounded like I'd be looking for trouble. I don't need trouble right now.

"Shadow, I'm trying to keep a low profile. The Justice League is looking for me and they not pleased already. Imagine their delight to find out I've been taking out my anger on crooks." I pushed past him, it wasn't harshly because there wasn't much to push. I called him Shadow because he may have well been on. He felt like smoke eighty percent of time. He moved around like shadows and spent most of his time in them.

Also because he never left me, just like a shadow.

When I turned back he had disappeared. Still watching though. It just meant I was going to pass someone or something like that.

"You're a hard girl to find." So much for staying in hiding. I looked up at the fire escape to see Batbrat looking over the railing at me.

"Wanted it that way." I kept going and she leapt down beside me.

"I figured, that's why no one knows where I am. Except maybe Batman. He knows everything. It is actually impossible to keep a secret from him. But secrets are his thing so if he knows then he knows I know that he knows and he would know I'd want it to stay secret." Listening to that made my head hurt.

"Could I get the short version of that by any chance?"

"Batman undoubtedly knows but he won't tell anyone." Great. Batman of all people, knows where I am.

"Is there a point to your being here? Not that this isn't fun, but it's not." She crossed her arms at me, as if she were the one who had the right to be pissed.

"We know it wasn't your fault okay. We understand the whole mind control thing, we can help you make sure there is no way to control you again." I thought about it before; going back. And every time I saw his face, staring horrified. I won't let that happen again.

"No."

"Teagan-"

"I said no!" I Tok a breath to calm myself before continuing. "You don't know what it's like. I hurt the only person who has ever liked me without a hidden agenda. I hurt you. If you didn't have that healing ability I would have killed you. What if that was someone else I had stabbed instead of you? We wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"Fine, wallow in your self pity. Oh boo hoo! You aren't the first to have something like this happen to you. Have you met Jaime? He was controlled by aliens who nearly destroyed the earth! You need to sort things out with Gar, you need to come back." I flinched at his name.

"He's better off never seeing me again."

"Batman is a lot more forgiving than people give him credit for."

"But what if-"

"What if the sky turns to fire and your nose drops off." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Hey isn't that from-"

"Never mind what Disney movie I got it from. Do you at least get my point, will you come back?"

"Let me think about it."

"You can think on the way." I stared at her deadpan.

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

"Your attitude has gotten worse than mine in the six months you've been missing." She took off her mask and folded up her detachable cape and put it in a backpack. She got out a jacket and zipped it up. She passed for normal now.

"Why are you so persistent?"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I caused so much trou-"

"Stop."

"Stop what, Ginger?"

"First of all: it's Mila. Second of all: stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. It was Lex. He literally sucks and we can't lay a finger on him." She held out her hand, in suggestion for me to take it.

"You win." I took her hand and she smiled. "Thank you Mila."

Yes this is the sequel to Why Did it Have to be Pink.

Hopefully this will be better.

I am so excited for this story. You have no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

"Teagan."

"Batman."

"Good to see you back." The Dark Knight's expression was an unchanging monotone look.

"Is it?"

"That's for you to determine." A green woman with red hair walked up next to him. "I've arranged for Miss Martian to determine whether or not there is any underlying programming in you mind. It may take a while so she'll show you too your room. It hasn't changed."

I looked back at Mila. I felt... safe, when she was with me. I trusted her. "Can Batbrat come?"

"If you wish."

I was lead to my room. I could see every spot I had damaged. It was repaired but still noticeable.

"If you'd like we can sit on the bed." Miss Martian suggested. Batbrat sat on a chair in the corner and we sat on the bed. I felt a slight pinch in my head before I heard her voice echo in my mind.

'I am in your mind. I won't delve into your private thoughts if that-'

'Not necessary. Personally I have nothing to hide. I just never want to be controlled again. By any means necessary.' I could feel her searching through my mind. What felt like mere minutes made me feel like I had been sitting for hours.

"Are you guys done yet, because I've got a date and he'll rub it in my face if I'm late?" Mila suddenly snapped us out of our trance-like state.

"How long has it been?" I asked, feeling a little numb from sitting.

"Three hours."

"I think we're done anyway, it's fine Mila." Mila waved at me sheepishly as she walked out the door.

It was just me and Martian girl. "So what's the verdict?"

"You're free of any programming, but not of anger. You need an outlet, or a way to calm yourself." What Miss Martian said came as no surprise. I was indeed angry but I had it under control.

"Any suggestions?"

"Work out anything that's on your mind that you are debating over, particularly Garfield. Try sparring with someone who can take a hit. Drink some calming tea. I'm sure there's lots more." I was actually happy I hadn't run into Garfield yet. I'm worried that I'll see him being adorable and I won't be able to do it.

"I know you and Garfield are close. He said you were like an adoptive sister to him. How can I brake up with him, or at least let him know that nothing can happen, since we aren't officially dating?" She looked at me softly.

"There's no easy way, ever." No one ever has the answer.

"Right."

And I plan on putting that off.

"Teagan?" I couldn't help but smile when Bart caught sight of me.

"Hi." I waved slightly as he zipped right next to me.

"I heard you were back which is so crash. I totally don't blame you for what happened. I understand they had you on mode, you couldn't help it." I almost couldn't catch every word he said he was speaking that fast. "So how've you been?"

"Coping. The beetle armour got absorbed into my skin and feels like shrapnel when it moves."

"Yeah I heard something weird happened to your scarab. So it's gone?" He was behind me in a flash, poking at my back.

"Yes!" I turned around, knocking away his hand. "It's gone. I'm in complete control of the armour."

"No more voices in your head, that's crash." He crossed his arms almost thoughtfully.

"Okay you've said it a few times now but... crash?"

"What's wrong with the way I speak?" He sounded so offended.

"N-nothing, I just have never heard anyone talk like you." Smooth Teagan.

"I'm just messing with you Teagan. I'm from the future and it's just the way everyone spoke." Sure, the future. "Ask anyone here if you doubt me. I came back to prevent the Reach from using Jaime as a soldier that enslaves mankind."

"Wait, hold up. Jaime was destined to enslave mankind but he couldn't trust me? Why that hypocritical pig!" I looked toward the bedrooms with a glare. "He better hope he's not in his room."

"Teagan wait!" I stormed off towards his room.

Bart was able to speed in front of me but not able to stop me. The power I absorbed from the armour made me too strong for him. I all but broke down the door.

Jaime was startled to see me to say the least. His scarab wasted no time armouring him up.

"Wait!" Bart appeared between us. He looked right at me before speaking though. "Do you really think you'll be allowed on the team if you do this."

"Niña loca." Did he just call me crazy? I mean 'loca' is like the most obvious thing to call me. He's lucky niña doesn't mean bitch.

"Te odio. Solo para que sepas." Jaime looked up me almost astonishment.

"You know Spanish?"

"My scarab did. I know everything it knew." I crossed my arms proudly.

"Fascinating."

"Oh, now I'm fascinating?" Bart was on standby, ready to break us up again. "Ever since I was brought to the cave you couldn't wait for me to leave. I don't understand it. I never personally did anything to hurt you. It was all Lex. You know that. But you know what? When he was making me hurt you I didn't feel as bad because you were such a dick to me."

"I saw you as a risk and that's exactly what you turned out to-"

"You were apparently meant to enslave mankind!" Jaime glared at Bart. "Seems like you were a risk and he knew it. Yet he became best friends with you. There's isn't a problem with me Jaime, it's with you. Whatever, I'm finished with you."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." I was already out the door but looked back at that comment.

"Yeah I broke your door." I strutted off before counting down in my head. Three. Two. One.

"Teagan. You should give him another chance." Bart was persistent.

"He can beg me for another chance but until that happens, I don't give a damn about him."

"Seems that way. His door feeling the mode is a definite example of how much you don't care about Jaime." I stopped, facing Bart with the best sarcastic smile I could manage.

"Fine what do you suggest, Bart?"

"Request a mission assignment with Jaime. I'll tag along of course. Just to keep you from killing each other." I raised an eyebrow at his plan.

"What do I get out of this?"

"Are you serious?"

"Always."


	3. Chapter 3

I always saw young heroes as soldiers. They fought for freedom and justice blah blah blah... But they were also expendable. Especially the Robins. Young heroes are so abundant because their mentors can just train more. Easily replaced and trained. Sounds like soldiers to me. I mean I guess I knew what I was signing up for, but I didn't realise it'd be this intense. I wanted more of the soldier fighting.

Not the soldier training.

"Keep up Teagan!" I shot a scowl at the speedster. Why did Bart get put in charge of training me today?

"You know this isn't fair right?" I panted. It wasn't even the first lap yet.

"Oh come on Teagan, I'm barely trying." Seriously. Why him?

"Stop! I need a break." He was next to me so quick that I fell back but I had caught Bart's hand before I could hit the ground. I felt a zap as soon as he touched me and pulled my hand away as soon as I was upright.

"You zapped me."

"I didn't feel anything." I rolled my eyes before taking a few deep breaths to calm myself. I'm in that state where I want to train to get better but then I actually have to train and it sucks.

"Right, let's go again." I groaned as he sped off, lapping me before I could even start.

I began running, steadily at first but I began to feel myself pick up pace, but it wasn't tiring. I kept going, not feeling the quick exhaustion I was use to. I wasn't paying much attention until I found myself in line with Bart. But the thing is he didn't look like he was going easy on me.

I looked up to find everything moving past me faster than I could focus on it. "What the hell?"

I tried to stop and found myself tripping over my own fast feet. The ground hit me harder than usual as I came to an abrupt stop. Bart doubled back to help me up. He looked equally as confused as me.

"Was I tripping or did you just catch up to me just a minute ago?" I winced as I tried to stand.

"I think I caught up to you." I looked down at my legs. The gravel had torn right through my tights and through my skin. "I don't think I'll be doing it again anytime soon."

"Yeah, that don't look to crash." Doesn't feel to good either. Bart helped me stand better; hooking my arm over his shoulder. He put an arm behind me and held his hand against my head.

"What are you doing?"

"Holding your head so you don't get whiplash."

"No wait-" before I could stop him we were already in the cave. Now on top of my legs, I now feel like I'm going to puke.

"What were you saying?" He asked as he sat me down on the couch.

"Oh god I'm going to be sick?" I held my hand next to my mouth just incase.

"But you were just speeding out there by yourself. What's the difference?" He fetched me a bucket from the kitchen.

"The difference is that I wasn't going at your top speed. Just slightly above. Just like you said, you were going easy on me." He nodded but eyed off the cuts on my leg.

"I'll need to take a look at those." He went back to the kitchen and began rummaging through the top cupboards. Without a second thought a pulled off my tights, hissing slightly as I tugged them over my wounds. There were pieces of torn material all through the torn up skin. Was not a pretty sight. These are going to scar like a bitch.

He returned with a first aid kit, pulling out tweezers to get the small pieces of material. I looked up at the ceiling, unable to watch as he pulled them out. It was sickening enough just to feel it.

"Oh my god." I looked down to see Mila. "I thought you were just running."

"Teagan tripped."

"Onto what, a Teagan sized cheese grater?" Yeah my legs were shredded beyond belief.

"I hit the ground too hard. It's nothing." She definitely wasn't buying it. At all. She just kept staring at me. Waiting for me to crack.

"What's up Teagan?"

"I don't know. I was running really fast. I was keeping up with Bart. When I realised I was, I freaked out and tripped. Even if I wanted to prove it, my legs are too damaged." I hissed slightly at the feeling of the tweezers against my torn leg and Bart apologised halfheartedly. I think his exact word was 'soz'.

"So you're saying that you could also be a speedster?" I shrugged in response. "I don't think so."

"What do you think then?" She came over to me and held out her hand. "What?"

"Just hold it. I'm assuming your skin made contact with his. Unless you guys kissed or something while you were out there. To be honest, when I first saw you I thought you had spent too long on your knees." I took her hand, trying to ignore the comments about me and Bart. Bart annoyed me too much earlier for me to see any possibility of a relationship there.

"What should this prove?" I asked. She didn't answer but instead stared intently at my wounds. I watched them to.

And...

Nothing happened.

"Well, I guess your theory is disproved." Mila looked disappointed but went on her way.

"I'll tell Batman you can't be in the field for a bit then." Dammit.

She left and Bart continued to bandage up my leg. I continued to look up at the ceiling until Bart started tapping furiously at my shoulder.

"What." I ground out, hitting his arm away.

"Your leg." I looked down and found my skin weaving back together until it fully healed. I ripped of the bandage to my other leg. It was healed too.

"Awesome."


	4. Chapter 4

"No."

"Excuse me." Batman tried to intimidate me by walking closer and looking down on me, emphasising his height.

"I draw the line at lab testing. I won't allow it. I don't care if you trust these people with you secret identity. I don't trust scientists." I looked up at him with as much courage as I could express. Something tells me that he wasn't use to defiance from most people. All I received was silence. "I think we're done here."

Everyone was left astounded as I just strutted off. Batman didn't even try to call me back. I'm not sure if he was unsure of how, or if he just respected my wishes. Either way. I have no reason to look back.

I shut myself in my room, leaning against the door as I slid sown to the floor. I just yelled at Batman.

"So, how'd it go?" Shadow's voice kind of startled me and I looked up to find him sitting on my bed.

"You mean you weren't spying?"

"Because that's all I do." He stood up, still on my bed.

"You mean it's not?"

"No. I happen to spend sufficient time keeping up a farm, perfecting my piano skills and training birds to attack pigs. Then I make time for spying on you." He has a phone?

"How are you able to play FarmVille, Piano Tiles and Angry Birds?"

He laughed in response before holding up my phone. "I downloaded some games for you."

"Did you maybe think I didn't want games on my phone?" I asked.

"Nope, didn't occur to me." He handed me the device which I pocketed immediately. "I think you should decorate this room."

"You are possibly the most random person I've ever met."

"But you love me."

"I wouldn't go that far." In an instant he was right next to me.

"That hurts." His eyes were a bright silver on the iris, the rest was so black in looked like they went on forever.

"You're my best friend, that's all." I shrugged. I stood up, dusting myself off a little.

"Oh no, I've been friend zoned." He drifted towards the door. "I guess I'll find the next girl to stalk then."

"Goddamn pervert."

He erupted into laughter. The usual sign his teasing was finished. Finally he stopped and turned to me seriously. "So how did it go?"

"I yelled at Batman."

"That bad?"

"It could've been worse."

"Really, how?"

"I could've yelled at Batman. Oh wait." I slumped down onto my bed.

He laid down next to me, pushing stray hair out of me face. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"It wasn't, that's why I'm afraid. What if he gets me while I least expect it."

"This is a very irrational fear of a man in a bat suit."

I scowled at him. "This man could easily kick my ass if he wanted to."

"But he didn't so he obviously doesn't want to."

"I hate it when you're logical, you know?" He got right up to my face, grinning widely.

"Nah, you love me."

"Maybe..." I pushed back onto his back and say up so I was looking over him. "Maybe you love me."

"What?"

"Well I am just that loveable." I said smirking. I leant down so I was merely inches away.

"What are you doing?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"What you're too much of wimp to do." I tried to lean in more but he ghosted out from underneath me. "Wuss."

He was about to counter when there was a knock on the door. He was gone before I could blink.

I answered only to find the last person I wanted to talk to. Garfield stared right back at me as I struggled to word what I had to say. I could say I like someone else, but I still like him. So instead I just said the first thing that came to mind. "Have you ever heard of the term 'booty call'?"

"I would say I think you should be serious but I think you are." He said without even a blink.

"Completely serious." I pulled him into my room, shutting the door behind him.

He didn't have time to react before my mouth was on his, kissing him furiously. I shoved him away only so he could land on my bed. I jumped on him, straddling his hips and locking lips with him again. I all but ripped my top off, separating our kiss for a moment and leaving me in just my bra and leggings. He moaned as my hand moved down moving along the fabric of his crotch.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Gar hesitated, breaking our kiss. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you weren't interested in me anymore and now you're all over..." He paused for a moment, looking me up and down. "...me."

"What?"

"You're green." No. Anything but that.

I rushed to the mirror on the far side of the room. "I'm green!"

"That's a pretty extreme reaction."

"Oh shut up, I'm green!"

He gave me a monotone glare. "Get over it."

"Maybe you are use to being green but I don't like it."

"What's wrong with you?" He all but screamed.

"Can't you freakin' see, I'm green!"

"Next time you talk to me I hope you have a fucking good apology." You know when those sirens and red light are flashing in your head but you don't listen until you've truly fucked up.

Yeah.

I got passed truly fucked and kept going.

"Well good riddance then." I yelled, flipping him off as he walked out the door.

And then it hit me

right

about

now.

"Shit." I breathed.

"Well, I for one think that went splendidly." Shadow beamed as he sat next to me. "You handle break-ups like an art form."

"Shut up."

"You can't shut up, it's a direction."

"I hate you."

"So I guess now that you're not green anymore, you owe Beast Boy a big apology." Mila finally broke the silence as we sat in the waiting room at S.T.A.R. labs. I figured that I should probably test the limit of my powers properly.

"I could apologise, but it'd be easier to never bother him again."

"Teagan, the boy was head over heels for you. Then you left and didn't come back for a year." I sank down into my chair. "Then you pull that stunt. I don't care what's gotten into you, but you owe him the biggest apology you can muster."

"That's not much you realise."

"How about, I break your arm and you break my arm and we see who heals." Okay, I didn't get the point of that. "You know you can bounce back from this but he won't so easily. And you have no one to blame but yourself."

"Why me?"

"Because you hurt him."

"No, why do I have to be shoved into this life. I didn't want it. I wasn't ready for it. The only reason I offended him so badly was because I was so freaked out by these stupid powers. Most people on this team chose this life. I have nothing else to fall back onto. No family, no friends outside the team, nothing. You have the entire Bat-Family to fall back onto. I'm trying, but sometimes the stress gets to me." Mila had sort of lost the unimpressed Batman look. "And it exploded out at Garfield."

"Miss Cerinson, we're ready for testing now." The lab assistant announced as she walked into the waiting room.

"Good luck."

"Whatever."

Teagan was meant to be really impulsive and not react emotionally the same as everyone else. This chapter and the next one are great examples of that aspect of her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you okay?"

"You're the doctor, you tell me if I'm okay. Oh wait, you just did." I looked at her elaborately written explanation of exactly what's wrong with me and what's going to happen to me. I could have explained it in two sentences but she used words that I only vaguely remembered from chemistry and biology at school.

"I'm a scientist, technically I'm not that kind of doctor. But yes, you are definitely not okay." I avoided eye contact with any of the scientists. It's when you see others feeling sorry for you that you'll cry. If I cry everyone will know that something is wrong. At the moment only Batman knows. I want to keep it that way.

"How long do I have?"

"Every time you absorb energy from people, electronic devices and power sources the rate that the energy is getting built up accelerates. The suit that the scientists from Outstretch attached to you was actually absorbing this power to save you. By destroying the suit, Luthor not only destroyed your only hope but he also kick started your terminal condition." The scientist explained. "I'd say at least 2-5 years."

"Can we not use the word 'terminal' right now."

"Of course, this must be hard to hear right now."

"You think?"

"Can I have a moment." Batman spoke up. The scientists left the room to us.

"I'm fine B-man, really. I didn't have much of a life anyway."

"Is there anything you'd like?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Like what, a glass of water?"

"Like anything."

"I want this kept a secret. I don't want everyone trying to make me feel happy just because I'm dying. I also heard you have a butler that makes suits. Can I get one?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Batbrat told you."

"Yes she did."

"I see." A few moments of awkward silence passed between us before he continued. "I'll see what I can do. I might have to bring you in to get sized up."

"That shouldn't be a problem." I tried to keep the fact I was internally screaming a secret but I'm sure it show through. If that wasn't an invitation to the Bat-cave, I don't know what is.

"So what's diagnosis?"

"I can absorb energy, like abilities, from people. It has no lasting effects though." Mila nodded at my explanation.

"That's pretty cool, you want a different code-name?"

"No, I like Cochineal. It's unique."

"Fine then." She sighed. "By the way, Batman wanted me to tell you that Jaime is going on a recon mission with Bart and he wants you to tag along."

"Jaime said he wanted me to come?"

Mila shrugged. "It's what I was told."

"Okay."

Mila left me in my room to get ready. While I don't have a suit to wear on missions, and I'm not to fond of using my armour, Batman arranged for me to have black catsuits to wear on missions.

"Well you certainly look like a spy, you just need some cool glasses." Shadow was sitting on my bed behind me, I hadn't even noticed.

"Were you there the whole time?"

"What answer do you want?" He asked, walking up to me.

"Never mind." I turned around to face him. "Did you like my little show yesterday?"

"Oh, so that was aimed at me huh?"

"So, if we had well... you know. What would you have done?"

"Probably watched."

"You disgust me."

"I think you like me enough to try and make me jealous." My lips twitched into a slight smile.

"I'm dying."

"I know."

"What do you mean you know?"

"It's why I'm here."

"Who are you?" He let out a big sigh which indicated a long explanation would follow. So I took a seat.

"I don't have a name, that's why I let you call me shadow. My master has means of resurrecting your spirit once you've passed on, but you won't be you. You'll be like me. You'll be nameless, you won't retain your memories, your soul is basically going to be intercepted." I nodded slowly, I probably looked more shocked than I was.

"I was looking forward to crashing with the big guy." I said sarcastically looking up at the ceiling.

"You're handling this incredibly well."

"So my soul is gonna go sleep walking once I die, what's the worst that could happen?" I shrugged it off as I stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a recon mission with Bart and a Spanish asshole."

"I want pictures of Jaime if you kick his ass."

"I'll try and keep violence to a minimum of only the bad guys." I shut my door behind me, only to be met by Bart.

"Who was that?"

"Who was what?"

"You talked to someone."

"No I didn't, I was telling myself that. Every little bit helps when you're trying to not kill Jaime." I walked past him, on my way to the briefing room.

Batman was already there with Jaime. I forced a smile to try and stay on Batman's good side. I can't have Jaime playing victim if there's a fight.

"So where are we going?"

"You, Blue Beetle and Kid Flash are investigating the disappearances of local children in a village in Canada. It is believed to be connected to a series of disappearances that occurred nearly 6 years ago. We believe the organisation responsible is making a comeback. If this is true then more children will fall victim to these kidnappings." He was addressing all of us until he faced me individually. "We have evidence that suggests the organisation was involved with the one that kidnapped you and brought you into all this."

I figured I'd have to face them at some point. I figured at some point I'd have to see that clairvoyant woman again. But she'd see us coming.

"They have a clairvoyant. She's a blonde woman with a Russian accent. She'd see us coming, if these organisations are truly connected or the same." I warned.

"That doesn't change the mission."

"She also knows about Batbrat and claims responsibility for her powers." I added. "Was she ever kidnapped?"

"No, but she was drugged when she was taken to hospital when she was ten. You're saying this clairvoyant just told you this?"

"That's what I'm telling you."

"Interesting." He turned back to his screen. "I look forward to your reports after the mission."


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe you hadn't already told Batman that." Jaime said in a condescending tone.

"One; I was in hiding right after this happened. Two; I can't believe he's still sending us despite this information." I ducked my head out of the way to avoid a flying toy. Apparently the bioship I had heard about- I think. It could have been something residual from Miss Martian -was taken for the time being. So that meant we had to fly with civilians and their obnoxious children.

Thank god I'll die before I can have children and somehow be oblivious to how utterly annoying and destructive they are.

Bart was trying to entertain a few by using his speed to perform 'magic' tricks. Jaime was trying to not seem like he wanted to find flaws in me. I was trying not to kill him.

"Where did you manage to hide for an entire year?" He asked, almost sounding astounded.

"I doubt it was all me." I waved off, not really wanting to talk.

"What do you mean?"

"Something Batbrat said about Batman knowing everything. Even I was surprised I managed that long. I think Batman knew where I was the whole time, but he helped mislead everyone else away from me. I'm never going to ask him because I don't want it to be denied. I want to believe that's true." Jaime narrowed his eyes at me like I was weird. "Also I can't believe we're talking about Batman on a public plane."

"It's fine, it's not like anyone cares. They're too self absorbed in their own lives. As they should. It's rude to eavesdrop." I rolled my eyes. Of course people will eavesdrop. At least no one here is the real worry.

That blonde scientist. She can bring this whole mission crashing down. She can see us coming a mile away. If this is the same organisation.

To think they're subjecting more kids- I felt a sudden sick feeling as I recalled it- to what they did to me.

Or worse.

We landed and took a rental car out to the village. Jaime got us a place to stay in an Inn in the village.

"Bart, you'll covertly scout for any buildings that are out of the ordinary or an odd distance from the village. Teagan, you'll be investigating and interviewing the villagers with me." Yay. Me with Jaime and no Bart. This should be fun. "We'll start with the parents of the missing children."

Before you could say 'got it' Bart was gone. It was just me and Jaime.

"Well that was a waste of time."

"Wow Jaime, you don't say?"

"Shut up. We have one last house. Fingers crossed we get something." I shook my head. It's only when you hope that you get disappointed.

We knocked on the door and it was merely moments before it opened revealing a two brunette girls who were at least ten years old. Jaime and I looked to each other.

"Who lets their kids answer the door when they're getting snatched?" I asked.

"Either bad parents or someone who's connected to the kidnappings anyway." He replied with a smile. "See I told you we'd find something."

We looked back to the children who were now gone. "Where the heck did they go?"

"Maybe the kids aren't being kidnapped, but just vanishing!" Jaime said sarcastically.

I elbowed him in the stomach. "Okay I get it, they're probably inside."

"You're the expert on this organisation, you should probably take the lead."

I rolled my eyes at Jaime, taking a step inside. Jaime followed behind. All the curtains were drawn and there was no lighting. Conveniently I had acquired night vision after absorbing the power of my scarab. I looked behind me and found Jaime had suited up. Night vision was helpful and all but not great. I can't count the amount of times I nearly tripped.

"It's not a big house, how could they just vanish?" I asked looking back to Jaime. My eyes widened with shock as I turned him- to them. "Uh... Jaime. There's two of you."

"Likewise hermana." I looked beside me to find a complete mirror of myself. Well, my hair looks better.

"Who the heck are these guys?"

"The girls maybe."

"So they're copycats." I sighed. "This should be interesting."

The Jaime copycat spoke. "How do you think you can fight against each other?"

Jaime shared a look before I answered. "I think we'll be fine. We hate each other. You guys need a new strategy."

"Then how about someone you both like." The copy of me suggested before the both transformed into... Bart.

"How would you..."

"For a speedster he wasn't that difficult to catch. You guys should rethink your strategy."

"Meh." I said shrugging. "I like hurting people so really this doesn't phase me."

"Long time no see, Teagan." I recognised the voice as soon as it started. The lights were switched on and there she was in the doorway.

"Hello to you too Frankenstein lady." She rolled her eyes at my nickname for her.

"My name is Anna Wolf, not this Frankenstein you keep calling me." Her Russian accent has gotten thicker. My guess is that she been home since I've seen her last.

"So this is the blonde scientist?" Jaime confirmed with me.

"Uh yeah, what gave that away?"

Anna approached me, circling me before stopping right in front of me. "You without a doubt my most successful experiment."

If that were true I wouldn't be dying. "Oh I seriously doubt that."

"Uh yes, I know about your fate. But I'll tell you a secret: it's necessary for you to become more powerful." She beamed.

"Why are you taking children Anna?"

"I'm not taking children. That was happening before me or my organisation arrived here. I sent an operative here to check it out. She couldn't figure out the cause of the disappearances so I moved here with a select amount of my agents." She explained. I looked towards the Copycats- now back in their own form-, then back to Anna.

"Don't act like you haven't stolen children before. What about me? What about them?"

She smiled at me. "Those two were volunteered by their parents. You were different."

"You tore my family apart!"

"Your family was unstable!"

"At least I could have had one, one that loved me!" I felt the tears prick my eyes but I held them back.

"Not having them was the best thing for you. If it weren't for me taking you away you'd be dead already."

"That wasn't your decision to make. I'll never get to meet my mother. My father is locked up, driven mad by the loss of us and it's all due to your meddling." Anna didn't waver. I was, however, fuming with rage.

"Niña, focus." My gaze snapped towards Jaime. He flinched a little but continued. "We need to find Impulse."

"Ah yes, your little speedster friend. He is a fascinating specimen. I have never been able to master a super speed experiment. Perhaps with his DNA I'll be able to further expand my research." Anna was always so proud of herself, seeing no fault in her actions. Like it was the only coarse of action.

"Give him back."

"Girls would you be a dear and fetch our guest in the other room?" Just like robots, they followed her order in perfect unison.

"You need to work on giving them personalities." I commented.

"It's more advantageous if they don't have noticeable personality traits, the enemy won't suspect a fake as easily."

"Sounds sad."


End file.
